The Water Bleeder
by inthehurricane
Summary: When self-proclaimed average girl Bella Swan gets a cut and bleeds water, she realizes her life-long obsession with all things water is her fate. She meets friends also like her, and they band together to save the Gods! AU, M for lemons and risky language
1. Prologue

**When self-proclaimed average girl Bella Swan, gets a cut and bleeds water, she realizes that her life-long obsession with all things water is actually her fate. She has to save the Gods!**

Prologue: A Life of Water

All along, throughout my entire seventeen years, I knew I was never the same as everyone else. I don't mean that in a way where I was always trying to fit in with the popular girls, and wear all the current fashion trends. No, I was never really like that.

But, still, I was always the odd one out. Every year, I would get in to an intense obsession over something, usually a character in a novel, I was an avid reader. Even throughout all of these years - though not as many as some say I need to live to gain wisdom - I've always harbored one obsession, so intense I never really realized how it effected my life.

I was obsessed with water. Not just water, the kind you drink and swim in. No. Everything.

All of the myths, and legends about water creatures, and the abyss in the oceans that no man can give answers to. All of the fantasy creatures that supposedly live in seas and oceans, for me, mostly mermaids. I also have a fascination with Greek Gods, though what interests me the most about them was always the Nereids.

I never told anyone, not even my closest friends, about me and my water obsession. I was scared they would see me as some freak of a human being, which I guess I am.

All the same, because of this, I never really got close to anyone, not even myself. Even weirder than that, I don't really seem to mind. Just drifting on, wave after wave of life carrying me where it thinks I need to go.

It wasn't until today that I really realized how much water actually effected me, and guided me, and even, _was _a huge part of my life.

Today was the day I bled water.

* * *

**This is my second story, and I'm not sure exactly where this is going, so it will probably be a while between updates. I thank anyone who's reading this for giving it a chance. I have read many fanfictions, and must say this is a big step for me. Thanks again to my fanfic friends, Devildemonchild-luvscookies, Sabaku no Ally, and LightAlchemist300.**

**~ For now I'll call myself Silence Loud :D**


	2. Vexation and Water

**Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters, but I do own water-blood! Which, if you think about it, would be kind of cool, wouldn't it?**

* * *

Chapter One: Vexation and Water

I _think _I was in heaven.

It all seemed to look like heaven, kind of. Most people say heaven is supposed to be all white. Here, it was kind of cream coloured clouds, stained with honey and caramel. So, is this heaven?

But people also say that there is a golden gate, with an angel protecting it. Carved all extravagantly, with pearl and diamond inlays. And you're supposed to be able to see God sitting on his throne, on a hill of fluffy white clouds, through the bars of the gates.

I see none of that.

There are gorgeously carved gates, which seem to be made of gold. But the colour was dull, and a black rust-type substance was spidering over the surface. And there were definitely no angels anywhere to be seen.

My eyes focused past the gates, and I stepped backwards in shock. The clouds covering the expanse of sky behind the gate weren't the lovely caramel-popcorn colour the clouds were where I stood. No. They seemed to have been poisoned, slowly turning dark, deep purple. Dying.

As I scanned the purple clouds, I landed on something starkly contrast to the dark purple. A seemingly solid lump of flesh colour was draped between a few clouds, partially covered in them. I studied it, trying to figure out what it was. Then I saw the fingers.

From the fingers, I moved upwards, realizing the little dips and points were not some oddly shaped cloud, but actually a human form.

My feet, of their own accord, carried me closer, my nose now barely touching the gates. The person didn't seem to be _dead _exactly. I could see the very slight rise and fall of their shoulders. But, they weren't breathing heavily enough to be asleep, either.

Before I could begin making up stories that were impossible about the person, I pulled my eyes away, only to lock on to another figure. This time, a little more splayed out, with less clouds covering them.

They were male, pale as moon. His breathing was the same as the first person's, shallow and unresponsive. His eyes were open, though, irises black, as if no light had ever seen them. They were directed towards . . .

Yet another body.

I stood, pressed completely against the gates, finally looking at all of the area through the bars, seeing all of the unconscious people. All flopped on the clouds, like they had fallen.

Two people looked different from the rest. A male and female, sitting in large thrones, up on a cloudy hill. Perhaps it was Mary and God? Maybe?

Perhaps not.

I don't think God or Mary dressed in a toga, and I sincerely doubt God carried a bow and set of arrows? The arrows were shaped oddly, and completely black. Shaped like the tips of lightning.

Odd.

A warm, harsh hand grabbed on to my shoulder, yanking me back, and throwing me in to the clouds. The breath was knocked out of me from both the force of the throw, and the shock of something grabbing me.

I was having trouble breathing, and my head began swimming. All the clouds around me were becoming even more warped, bending, and swirling.

I saw a flash of something that was a fiery red-orange, right in front of my face. It moved quickly, but I could just make out that it was someone's hair.

Oddly enough, I recognized it.

_She's pointing at me_

_I was damned by the light comin'_

_Over all I see_

_Spoke in a voice that_

_Disrupted the sky_

_She said --_

I slammed my hand down hard on the snooze button of my alarm clock, annoyed it woke me from slumber, and the weirdest dream of my life. I heard the lines of Let Me Sign replaying over and over in my head, the words used to wake me up like a haunting chant. It was odd, that song never usually got stuck in my head.

With a huge, tired sigh - that turned to a yawn - I pulled the warm covers, cocooning me, away, cringing at the shock of the freezing cold air. I padded quickly to the bathroom, bumping in to walls and things, here and there.

* * *

The sweet scent of my strawberry shampoo was thick in the air, made dense by the hot shower water. I felt my entire being relax as little ringlets of water ran down me. I'd always loved the shower. Being surrounded by the water was my favourite time of day. I felt at home there.

I shut off the water, the suds spinning, disappearing down the drain. Stepping out, I immediately went to the mirror, like I usually do.

Every night, I would send a prayer to someone, hoping that something would happen during the night that would make my life so much more interesting. Perhaps, a star would fall in to my room, through the roof, and forever alter the course of my life. Perhaps, my appearance would change for the better, and someone would _finally _take a liking to me.

But, the depression sunk back in to my bones, as the same old brown haired, brown eyed, pale skinned, skinny Bella Swan stared back.

* * *

I caught glance of a head of bushy brown hair, and turned around in the hallway before I could be spotted. Jessica Stanley never shut up. And I so did not want to deal with her gossiping mouth now.

I cut through the crowd, having years of practice at escaping from people. I saw a door to my right, just up ahead. If memory serves me correctly, it was just an empty room.

Deciding on my destination, I swerved in front of a few people, narrowly missing crashing in to them, and yanked open the door. I shut it, quickly and quietly, turning to face the empty room, a sigh of relief pouring from my lips.

"Hey. You're Bella Swan."

I was so surprised, I jumped backwards, my back loudly slamming in to the door behind me. My head snapped up, searching for the source of the voice.

The first thing I saw was the fire hair, red, and gold and orange, with little bits of brown and blonde. Then, his jade green eyes.

An odd shade, most greens were never that vibrant, but his definitely were. The beauty of his hair and eyes alone made the rest of him look even better.

It was as though he was a Greek God sculpture come to life, the way he was perfectly chiseled and smooth at the same time. His skin slightly tanned, perfect red lips, and long, black lashes.

But, it was all turned dull by the fact that he was dating Tanya Denali. Not because he wanted to - at least I hoped he didn't - but because he was following the code every high school followed. The head jock, captain of the football team, dated the head cheerleader. Following fate.

He could kiss my ass, for all I cared, and I would never give a damn about him. I hated his guts. Had he never heard of going your own way? Being _original?_

Obviously not.

"No. I'm not." I deadpanned, showing only a hint of sarcasm.

His face contorted to a mask of shock.

Why was that? It wasn't as though he should know my name. After all, I was a loner. I don't think I ever talked to him before. Except maybe the occasional 'Excuse me' or 'Sorry' coming from myself.

"What? You're not? Then what's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I just would like to know."

"Hmm, well . . . Um, why, exactly, are you here? I didn't think the captain of the football team would want to hide from the buzz of the first day. I thought he'd want to be out there, enjoying the popularity." Yes, heavy on the sarcasm.

His eyes kind of squinted, glaring in such a way that I knew it was slightly annoyed, slightly playful. "So very funny. No. I just didn't want to have to deal with Tanya."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "But I thought you were dating her?"

He turned away, shaking his head. "Yeah, I am. But I shouldn't be. She just wasn't what I thought."

"Aren't they always?" I couldn't help but mutter at his cliche.

"What?" His eyes bored in to mine. I stepped back a smidgen automatically at his gaze.

"N-nothing. Just . . . remembered something . . . I-I . . . Have to go!" I don't think I'd ever moved so quickly, the way I whipped out of that room.

* * *

First period started, and I sat in the back row of Mr. Saunders' geography class. I severely disliked geography. It bored me to tears.

Luckily, Jessica wasn't in that class, otherwise, that would have been categorized as the worst class yet. I was packing up, when the bell rang. Shrill and demanding. I booked it out of that class.

And, being me, straight in to someone's hard chest.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed, my books scattering around my feet.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to -" But I was cut short when I realized who I'd bumped in to. Him. _Again._

"Oh. It's you." I bent down quickly to gather my books and get out of there.

"Yes. What's wrong with me?" The way the words poured from his mouth, cocky and arrogant, with that little wicked, crooked smile on his lips, it made me practically snap. _Almost._

"What the hell is with you? Who the fuck do you think you are? Being all cocky and shit like that? I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong with you! You're a narcissistic, arrogant, son of a bitch! Now, if you'll _excuse me._" I uttered that last part with as much venom as I could muster. I was _pissed. _Beyond pissed. But I hadn't really snapped. Not yet. I wouldn't want anyone to have to deal with that, not even Edward Cullen.

He backed up, leaving me bent over, collecting my books. "Sorry." With that, he left.

Good.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't have come fast enough. I must say, after _three - _got that? - _three,_ run-ins with Cullen, I was extremely glad to be going home. Not something I usually say.

Luckily, the last time I saw him, was in biology, and we sat no where near each other, so I was okay. He never spoke a word to me either, after my outburst in the hall, for which I was happy about as well. The fact that I hadn't seen Tanya at school today, and only had to speak - well, listen - with Jessica once, made me that much more ecstatic.

The parking lot was close to empty as I made my way to my old Monster. That's what I called my truck. The thing was from 1953, old red and rusty, a big tank made for the one job of protecting me from the rest of the world. So far, it has done it's job. I have not crashed once.

I shoved the white earbuds in to my ears, happily drowning out the rest of the world with Dazed and Confused. I swayed along to the guitar, as I became closer and closer to my truck. I could feel some people's stares boring in to my back, but I paid no mind.

It wasn't until I received a very harsh shove to the back, that sent me sprawling forward, did I realize that the stares weren't because of my swaying body. But because Mike Newton - being the asshole follower of Edward Cullen that he was - was following behind me, preparing for a shove.

I hit the pavement hard, the rain from the usual Forks weather having just fallen, making the pavement much more slippery. My knees scraped against the ground, the palm of my hands scratching up as I braced them against the ground to stop myself.

I didn't notice the car straight in front of me, and smacked my head hard against the edge of the open door. A startled cry of pain left my mouth, and I clamped it shut quickly. I didn't like to show weakness.

When I came to a halt, I could feel everyone watching me, seeing what I would do next. I just sat there, reveling in the pain. Waiting for the warmth and rust smell of the blood to begin. It was only a matter of seconds.

But it never came.

Instead, I felt something cold and liquid dribbling down from my forehead, and pooling up in my palms, against my knees. I could smell no rust, just the light clean scent of water.

When my senses caught up with me, I gently brushed the back of one hand against my forehead. Bringing it to eye level, I stared intently at the sight before me.

My hand was not red, not burgundy. It did not smell of rust, or of salt. What was on my hand was very clear, and I realized that it was water.

Somehow, instead of blood, I was bleeding water.

But it wasn't possible. If I had no blood, for sure I would die! Wouldn't I? Perhaps something happened, maybe a reaction to a shot that I had that caused the pigment in my blood to disappear. I hadn't had any shots recently though. Not even in five years! And there was no scent, so that could not have worked.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of someone approaching.

"Hey? Are you alright? What happened?" It was Edward Cullen. But his voice sounded . . . concerned?

"I'm . . . okay." I turned my head, facing him. He was crouched down beside me, hands reaching out towards me, face confused and concerned. So he was concerned . . .

"You sure? You don't seem to be bleeding, but that was one hell of a fall. What happened? Did you trip?"

I couldn't help the sarcastic chuckle that escaped me. "Yeah. I tripped." I bet he put Mike up to this. Cullen would look smarter, and way more sensitive to all the little ninth-grader girls, if they saw him helping a girl who had 'fallen'.

"Who pushed you?" Was it just me or was there _anger _in his voice now?

"Like you don't know. Thanks for the help, Cullen, but I don't need any. Have a nice fucking day." I got up, careful to not smack in to him again, and started walking away before his hand reached out and grabbed my calf. Well, more like wrapped around my calf and yanked me backwards.

"What's on your face? And those cuts . . . You're supposed to be bleeding. You are sure you're okay?"

I sighed heavily, and was severely tempted to stomp my foot like a five year old, but controlled myself. "I told you, I'm fine." I wonder if he noticed I didn't answer about the blood. But how could I? Even I didn't know the answer to that.

"Great. But really, your blood? Some family disease?" When I looked at his face, it was practically blank. I knew that face. It was a poker face, a blank mask, used to hide things.

And Edward Cullen was definitely hiding something.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who's reading this! It means a lot to me, you have no idea! Read and review, if you please! Some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thanks to my fanfic friends, Sabaku no Ally, Devildemonchild-luvscookies, and LightAlchemist300. Thanks!**

** - Silence Loud**


End file.
